


Yellow Are His Pantaloons

by LuciferxDamien



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Character A giving Character B aftercare after Character B is fucked by a monster, Cocks of Unusual Size (Large), Come Inflation, Dragon Fucking, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Watersports - Pissing Inside Character during Vaginal and/or Anal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Toss a bard to a dragon~Oh valley of- FU—UCK!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Dragon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 329
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Yellow Are His Pantaloons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiffElderberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/gifts).



He should have listened. He really, really, _really_ should have listened! 

Jaskier was running, it was useless, but he ran all the same. He ran through the trees, dodging around bushes and rocks and rubble. 

Horrific swooping noises filled his ears and Jaskier could scarcely hear himself breathing. He looked over his shoulder and, oh… 

Oh _why_ did he never listen to Geralt?! 

Jaskier was tripping over the root of a mighty tree, a tree so tall and proud he thought he could write a song about it. 

If, well, he didn’t die… 

Claws, yellowed and cracking came down, digging into the earth, narrowly missing Jaskier’s legs and he scrambled away, heart thumping hard as his arse throbbed and knees ached. 

Where was Geralt?! 

“O-oh… Okay, uh…” Jaskier continued to move back through the dirt, hissing as his hands struck thorns and rocks, wondering if his fingers were going to get damaged from this. Would he still be able to play his lute…? 

Maybe he should focus on the snarling beast before him. A huge, reptilian thing with wings and sharp teeth. If Jaskier didn’t know any better, he would have said it was a dragon. But, they didn’t exist. 

Right…? 

“So uh, uhm Mister M-Monster…” Jaskier cleared his throat, fingers stinging and bleeding and oh… Oh _damn_. He’d backed himself into a rock. Fuck, fuck, fuck! What was he supposed to do now?! 

Claws scraped over his legs, shredding the fine and still fairly unworn fabric of his pantaloons. 

Oh… Oh urinating oneself seemed like a good thing to do at the moment. 

Jaskier was pulled by the creature, claws on his thighs, flat on his back. Well, as flat as one could get laying on dirt and rocks and thorns. There was no point in fighting back, and Jaskier just watched with wide eyes as sharp teeth bared themselves inches from his face. 

Oh fuck, he was going to be eaten to death by some monster, all because he had a fight with Geralt! 

Hsi dying would serve the brooding bastard right for not caring more… 

Jaskier whimpered, the yellowed claws now on his hips, pulling, ripping at the fabric and… 

A great shudder ran through Jaskier as he was bared, his nethers free in the wind and oh _fuck_! As if being eaten alive wasn’t bad enough! 

But then Jaskier was rolled onto his hip, pushed onto his stomach, saliva dripping down his back, soaking through his jacket and tunic, running down his backside and thighs. The beast growled at him, low, warning, almost daring him to make a move, but what move could Jaskier make?! 

Something was pressing into his thigh, cool and slimy, but he didn’t dare look over his shoulder to see what it was, oh hell no. 

The slimy, cool thing moved from his thighs to his buttocks and Jaskier felt his eyes about to pop out of his head. The monster gave him a low growl, nuzzling down over him, squaring itself up as the slimy thing rubbed between his cheeks. 

“You cannot be serious?!” Jaskier bellowed, and then he screamed as he was forced open, impossibly wide. If Jaskier ever though that Geralt’s cock was too big, well he really owed him an apology now. 

The creature gave him no time to rest, no time to adjust, just pushing, pushing, pushing into him, cock growing ever thicker. Jaskier whimpered, feeling full, far too full. He dared to open his eyes, bracing himself on his forearms as his knees ground into the dirt and rocks and… 

_Oh fuck_ … 

Jaskier didn’t even know what sound to make, a mighty bulge distending his abdomen. 

His mouth was wide open, the beast moving hard and fast, pulling at his flesh. Everything burned, he could scarcely make a sound as he was fucked, rutted by some monster and used. 

Wetness ran down his chin and Jaskier was certain he was drooling. He was probably wetting himself as well as the cock inside of him pressed on everything. It was too much, he was too full! 

Saliva turned the dirt into mud and Jaskier felt his cheek grinding into the rough grit, scratching and just adding to the overwhelmingness of it all. He keened, body shaking, the beast’s drool running over his neck, soaking his shoulders and hair and _oh_ was it ever disgusting. 

And why did Jaskier feel like his cock would have been hard, had he been capable of sustaining an erection…? 

He just tried to keep his eyes open, gasping, groaning. The burning was beginning to ebb away and Jaskier wondered if he was about to die, to be fucked apart by some savage beast. 

But oh… Dying would have been too easy! 

The beast moved faster, harder, gasping and panting over him and Jaskier just grit his teeth, enduring. There was more pressure, feeling even more full and… 

The creature shoved in hard, Jaskier’s eyes flying open as he felt something beginning to spill into him. He let out a long exhale, trying to swallow, trying not to choke on his own tongue as he looked down and saw his stomach growing rounder and rounder as the beast spilled inside of him. 

He was going to die by being filled with come! 

He whimpered, he shook, and by the gods, Jaskier thought he, too, might have spilled. 

It was just too much, he was heavy, he was hot. There was a stinking beast on him, breathing hot, wet breath against his neck and Jaskier gladly let himself slip into the darkness to escape the disgustingness. 

Would he die…? Would Geralt ever know what happened to him? 

Would Geralt even care…? 

~ ~ ~

“I _told_ you not to go out into those woods!” Geralt yelled at him and Jaskier couldn’t be any happier. He smiled as he was carried off, his legs numb, everything throbbing. Jaskier was certain he looked a mess, was certain he stank even worse but… 

By the gods, he was still alive and in Geralt’s arms… 

He would have to write a song about such bliss. 

“I think that dragon pissed in you too, while it was at it…” 

“W-what…?” Jaskier could barely keep his eyes open, but oh, Geralt was _always_ so damn stingy with the details, he had to stay awake to hear this! 

“Juvenile dragon… I told you not to leave camp!” Geralt wasn’t happy, but then, he never was. Jaskier huffed. 

“Did you at least kill it for dishonouring me so?” 

“No… I don’t kill dragons,” Geralt whispered, looking off into the forest. “Next time, listen to me! It’s mating season for the dragons.” 

Jaskier rolled his eyes. “Right… D-dragons…” 

Dragons weren’t real… Geralt was just being an ass. He let his eyes drift shut, nestled in Geralt’s big, strong arms. 

~ ~ ~ 

“I _told_ you, Jaskier! You’re fine!” 

“C’mon, _please_! I need to know if my arsehole is still tight! Geralt! Don’t you just walk away from me! You know I can’t stand yet!” 

They’d been in the woods for days now, Jaskier recovering and while Geralt _insisted_ that he was fine… 

Jaskier had his doubts. 

“Please, just a quick tumble…?” He begged, he’d been begging since he woke up, Geralt holding him. 

Geralt sighed, but he came back, crouching down next to Jaskier’s side. “I promise you, when you’re able to walk, I’ll hold you down and rut you until you’re screaming in pleasure, but…” Geralt looked off with a hiss. “But for now, just rest, yes? I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.” 

“Okay…” Jaskier pouted, but Geralt took his hand and kissed his knuckles. 

And if Geralt didn’t fuck him into oblivion, then Jaskier was just going to have a write an unflattering song about Geralt of Rivia in retaliation. 


End file.
